A Rider's Love
by WannabeDragon
Summary: What happens when a dragon and rider get a little too comfortable? Read to find out ;)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Inheritance Cycle characters, Christopher Paolini/Knopf does.**

A short yiff I wrote between Eragon and Saphira. Enjoy =)

Quick Setting: Eragon and Saphira were patrolling the skies before the battle of Belatona.

A Rider's Love

After an elongated day of flight and patrolling, Saphira dove downwards with the feeling the wind buffeting her aching body. She landed onto the prairie grass, away from the Varden's encampment, with a hefty thud. Eragon jumped off her back and allowed her to lie down and rest her complaining muscles. For as far as the eye could see, there was nothing but flatland. Saphira rolled over onto her spiny back and stretched her limbs while squirming in the tall grass. Eragon was quite amused at this sight and chuckled. Saphira noticed and scolded, _"You know, I don't laugh when you make a fool of yourself."_

Eragon smiled and remarked, _"You are able to see me do that everyday. You never fool around."_

Saphira chortled deeply and replied, _"This is true, you do that quite often." _They both laughed mirthfully while they shared several memories of their foolery. Eragon's follies outnumbered Saphira's greatly and he defended himself by saying that he had lived longer. Saphira acknowledged his defense but knew dragons did not make as many mistakes as a two-leg would. Saphira finished stretching and inquired for Eragon to massage her sore body. Eragon agreed and approached her massive sapphire colored body as she turned onto her back. Her scales were shining like gems, being somewhat of a nuisance to Eragon's sensitive eyes.

Eragon stood in front of her and laid his hands onto the base of her warm muscular neck. He was used to seeing and touching Saphira's body after they passed their first awkward moment of bathing together. He rubbed deeply into her roughly scaled neck and soon moved on to her left forearm. Saphira watched intently as his smaller form relieved substantial amounts of pain and replaced it with pleasure. She enjoyed his touch, almost too much. She felt his strong hands dig deep into her sinews as they coursed over her scaly body, tantalizing her arousal. Saphira flared her wings outward for him when he was done with her limbs. _"Any more you would like me to do?"_ He asked when he finished massaging her wings.

"_If you are willing, I would like my lower region to be treated also." _Saphira asked in kind. She almost thought she was pushing him too far, not physically, but she thought he may feel awkward around her lower area, particularly with her vent in she figured he had gotten over the awkwardness of being human and dragon after the many times of seeing each other's private areas.

Eragon glanced down between her legs and seemed to hesitate a moment before replying, _"Gladly."_ Saphira watched giddily as he moved to her lower body. She loved Eragon more than life itself, and would happily share any moment with him, especially this one particular moment. The minute she felt his hands caress her rear legs she lost herself in a blissful fantasy.

Eragon kneaded deep into her hide as he straddled her underbelly. _Am I going to far with this? I love her, but I do not want to make a mistake we will both regret. _He wondered as he admired her scaly hide and the curvature of her body. He occasionally glanced at Saphira's horizontal slit, knowing that the thoughts he had were wrong. Her slit lied right where her tail met her body and was slightly opened, showing it's soft pink flesh. It wasn't often that Eragon had the chance to see her womanhood, so he treasured this moment. Eragon pressed harder into Saphira's haunches as he tried to focus his mind away from his lustful imaginations. He eventually reached her foot and realized that there was a tent formed in his pants. He cursed silently, hoping Saphira wouldn't notice. _She seems to be lost in her own world anyway. _Eragon thought as he continued. He rubbed her softly scaled foot, pressing deep into her tight sinewy muscles. He rubbed each of her long toes and felt her white claws out of curiosity. He never really had touched her feet before, Eragon had always offered to do so, but Saphira would always decline.

Saphira held back moans as Eragon caressed her foot. She had never let him near her feet before because of her foot fetish. She was afraid that she would become too aroused if he touched them, and she was right. She could feel her sacred region start to warm. She involuntarily started to squirm and clench her toes.

"_Ticklish?"_ Eragon laughed as he finished rubbing her foot and moved on to the next. Saphira spread her large paw and thoroughly enjoyed the pleasureful sensations. _"Do you want me to rub the base of your tail?" _Saphira quickly made her mind and decided that it would be okay. Eragon jumped off her belly and positioned himself at her rear, facing her onlooking head. He moved his hands onto her tail base where her tail met her body and started to rub on the sides, but made sure not to touch her vent. Saphira never had anyone so close to her sacred region before, let alone practically touching it. She couldn't help but squirm a bit as his fingers touched the sensitive parts of her body. Eragon noticed that her slit was slightly expanding, revealing more of her pink flesh. She couldn't keep back the pleasure anymore. Saphira let it course through her body and let out a soft rumble in her throat as liquid seeped from her hole. Eragon immediately stopped and watched Saphira's vent as it produced its liquid.

"_Saphira? I'm sorry... I just..."_ Eragon knew he had gone too far and awkwardly climbed off of her body.

"_No Eragon, I am sorry..." _Saphira said as she closed her legs, embarrassed for ever pushing Eragon that far. _"I don't know what I was thinking..." _A crystal clear tear fell from her cheek. _"I just thought that... I... We could..." _Saphira hated to stutter and almost quit communicating, but her feelings for Eragon motivated her to finish, _"I love you, Little One." _Saphira lowered her head, ashamed of her emotions.

"_Saphira..." _Eragon approached her head and gently pushed up on her chin with his hand. Eragon knew it wasn't the normal "I love you", he knew there was more heartfelt meaning behind it than before. Saphira raised her head until their eyes met. Eragon looked deeply into her sapphire eyes and said, _"I love you more than you could imagine. I have always felt this way towards you but never... never could come out and say it. Please forgive me." _Eragon let a tear shed as he put both of his hands on the sides of her chin.

A yearning in Saphira's aching heart was fulfilled in that instant and created a serene peace that succumbed her mind when his words were uttered. She had waited so long for Eragon to express this to her._"I have nothing to forgive you for, instead, I should thank you." _Saphira leaned her snout closer to Eragon's lips until they touched and opened her maw slightly. Eragon accepted the kiss and put his open mouth partially over Saphira's scaled lips. Her hot tongue then invaded his mouth as they locked mouths the best they could. Eragon licked her rough tongue as it filled his mouth. They kissed for several minutes, mixing their saliva together in a burning passion. They shared their long hidden love through their mental connection. The waves of warm passion and secret lust washed over their minds, stimulating their kiss even further. They broke their kiss and Eragon rested his forehead against her snout. Saphira hummed deeply, feeling sexually aroused.

"_Would you like to take this further?" _Saphira asked lustfully as she lifted up her rear leg to reveal her dripping vent.

Eragon glanced over and said. _"Yes."_ He rushed over and put his body between her legs. He lightly glided his fingers down her underbelly and onto her slit. He had never been with a woman before, let alone a dragon... his dragon. Saphira hummed with pleasure as his rider moved his fingers around her womanhood. Saphira shared her pleasure over their mental link, causing Eragon to become increasingly aroused. He felt her soft scales around her entrance and then began to rub side-to-side across her horizontal slit. Saphira squirmed with the pleasureful strokes of his hand on her sex. Then he moved his fingers into her slick hole, moving them in and out of her velvety folds, coating them with her liquid. He could faintly smell her scent, an odor similar to flowers. It was so enticing that he leaned his head closer to her slit. He inhaled deeply and was put into a sexual high. The aroma of beguiling scents captivated Eragon's lustful desires. He eagerly shoved his tongue into her pink flesh and lapped up her liquids.

Saphira roared loudly as she looked lovingly at her rider whose head was between her thighs. She could feel her vagina begin to contract around his tongue. Saphira closed her eyes and started to growl. She felt his wet tongue taste her hole and maneuver expertly through her folds. She gripped his tongue lightly with her inner vaginal walls. Saphira spread her legs wide and roared as more and more of her juices oozed out of her hole.

Her pleasure coursed through their connection, causing Eragon to drip pre-cum inside his pants. Eragon slowly pulled his tongue out of her hole and let her stringy juices drip from his face. Saphira opened her eyes and looked at him seductively as she watched him undress. Soon, he revealed his member which stood erect. Saphira had seen Eragon's naked body before, but she had never felt so strongly towards his physical self.

Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon and moved his muscular body next to her chest. She released her grip and leaned her head down to Eragon and licked his face lovingly. She coiled her tongue around his body and swiftly moved it all over, tasting his soft skin. Eragon grabbed her horns and held tightly as her slimy tongue slid across his body. She eventually reached his member and easily engulfed it. It tasted better than she had always imagined. Eragon moaned as Saphira wrapped her tongue around his stiff member. She gently pushed him over onto the soft grass and licked his crotch with her slippery tongue. She could taste his tangy pre-cum every time she licked the tip of his member. She engulfed his member completely and blew her hot, steamy breath along it's length. His member throbbed and squirted semen into Saphira's throat. The pleasure through their connection made Saphira's slit drip more juices that coated her thighs as she lied down. Eragon moaned blissfully as she pleasured him. Saphira withdrew his member from her mouth and licked his balls, causing Eragon to moan loudly.

Saphira grinned, baring her white teeth and withdrew from his private area. They looked lovingly at each other for a moment before Eragon stood up and walked to Saphira's hind end. Saphira turned over onto her back and spread her massive legs, revealing her swollen sex. Her scent immediately invaded the air and gave Eragon even more motivation to please his dragoness. He stood for a moment and stared at her perfectly formed vent before straddling her tail.

He positioned his member outside her awaiting slit. He looked up lovingly at her and she looked at him passionately back. She bowed her head as a sign for him to continue, so he did. She felt his member spread her wet scaly lips and burrow into her lubricated hole. She roared as he pushed into her, spreading her velvety folds to make room for his length. Her liquids coated his member and dripped out of her hole as he started to pick up speed. Their mental connection combined each other's pleasure and increased it substantially.

Saphira's vagina contracted around Eragon's throbbing member as he strove to push deeper and faster, moaning and grunting loudly. Their hips met with wet smacks as Saphira's juices clung to his waist area. Eragon pushed in hard and fast enough to rock Saphira's body slightly. Eragon's member began to throb inside of Saphira and squirt its seed. His seed shot through her womanhood, soaking into her womanly flesh . The surreal moment seemed to last forever as Eragon climaxed, instituting Saphira to climax. Saphira's liquid sprayed out of her spread slit and around Eragon's member. Saphira produced an ear-splitting roar as she clenched Eragon's throbbing member.

Saphira and Eragon both panted as they came off their sexual high and finished mixing their juices. Eragon rubbed Saphira's belly as he lied on top of her with his softening member still inside of her. They shared loving thoughts and discussed their future together as Rider and Dragon. Their long waited love for each other had finally been released and filled the void inside them, giving them both an elated heart.


End file.
